


Opinions on Silence

by soy_una_planta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, England is sad, F/M, France is fustrated, Go Easy On Me, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad-ish, i can't tag, maybe later on, sounds a bit pretentious?, starts off sweet, then it reveals they are assholes, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_una_planta/pseuds/soy_una_planta
Summary: Night is Arthur’s favorite time; the sweet silence, the beautiful dim lighting, and aimless soft thoughts. Night is Francis’s least favorite time; the silence that drives him insane, the blind feeling in the dark, and the thoughts that seem to scream in the quiet night.AKA: A university au with a bad summary





	1. opinions and endings

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. I've had this saved for a while, why not continue it?

Arthur sat at the edge of his bed before standing up to walk everywhere yet nowhere for a few minutes. The wind bit into his skin as a reminder of the chilling season that was winter. Feeling cold, he grabbed his coat and wore it over his pyjamas. A sudden urge to scream flooded his mind, but he ignored it; any sound louder than the ancient heater would wake the entire apartment building. Snatching his keys and tiptoeing out the door he checked the time in his phone; 6:02.  
When he arrived at the small coffee and book shop, Arthur thought about how much he loved that tiny haven. Snoring resonated from the person at the cash register. He looked about Arthur’s age, and probably attended the same university, but Arthur wasn't paying attention as he rushed by. Peering around, he seemed to be alone.  
Taking notice of the absence of people and grabbing a random book from the fantasy section, he slumped into a corner and huddled over his book. As he become almost fully emerged in whatever book he read, the doorbell rang and footsteps followed it. Arthur ignored it. Who would go to the far back in the fantasy section anyways? He returned to the story.  
“And I thought I was alone.” A thick yet smooth french accent came from above, almost flirtatiously.  
Arthur looked up, feeling self conscious about the vulnerable state he had been caught in.  
“Bloody frog, I’m trying to read,” shot back an icy glare as he put his guard up (books seemed to expose people), looking at the blue eyes surrounded by soft blond hair.

 

Francis felt more tired than usual. He stared into his mirror, examining the bags under his eyes. This would not do. He quickly applied makeup, adding to the mask he layed over his insecurities each and every morning.  
After changing, he trudged through the living room and went outside.  
It was cold. Cars rushed last him in a hurry to get to work. The humid air lifted and made his hair twice its size. The image was not romantic. What is romantic? Roses and chocolate? Coffee. He left it at that.  
Letting his feet drive him, he began walking to the nearest coffee shop. He began softly to hum a song.  
“...quizas, quizas, quizas…,” it was some spanish song his friend showed him. It was nice and catchy but a bit sad? He didn't know how to explain it. It was like when you want something simple but you can't seem to get it; so close yet so far, just like her.  
Snapping out of his dangerous thoughts, he realised he had arrived. He opened the door to be greeted by the smell of coffee and books. How romantic. That snoring however… Scanning the empty aisles and shelves of books, he decided he didn't want romance. He wanted something silly. Something really fake and unbelievable. Something no one would read seriously. Fantasy. He walked to the back, looking around. As he turned the final corner, he was surprised. There in the corner a boy huddled around a book, proving him wrong. He had soft-looking blond hair, and two caterpillars on his face. He also had the most serious expression as he read. He looked kinda cute. But also like there was a chance he could be a total prick.  
Francis decided to test the waters by saying,“And I thought I was alone.”  
The boy, about his age, seemed adorably shocked then quickly snapped up at him, meeting his gaze.  
“Bloody frog, I’m trying to read,” he defensively spat.  
Yep, total prick.


	2. Off To A Bad Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They argue. Arthur doesn't know what a filter is or how not to be an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do short chapter that are posted more often or long chapters that update slowly?

Then it clicked.  
“Hey, aren’t you in my ap government class? Arthur, right?” Francis said, fully aware that he was right.  
“Why would you remember, it’s a large class?” Arthur hissed.  
Francis grinned, “I like to keep track of beautiful things, why, do you remember me? Am I just that stunningly gorgeous.”  
Reddening to his ears Arthur quickly and disgustingly replied, “You prat. Of course I do, you're Francis. Maybe I wouldn’t remember you, if you and those other foreign troublemakers weren’t always causing panic and being yelled at!”  
“You mean Gilbert and Antonio?”  
“Yeah, the Spanish one is tolerable to an extent, but the German one is a demon,” Arthur admitted.  
Getting closer, Francis suddenly felt very protective of his friends.  
“It’s Prussian,” he corrected.  
“What?” Arthur blinked.  
“Gilbert is Prussian,” he said as if it were obvious.  
“Your friend is from a dead empire? That doesn’t even make sense! What kind of pretentious jerk calls themselves Prussian?”  
“He has reasons.”  
“What reasons? To appear cool? Why would he need to appear cool? I know, to compensate for his failing grades. At least he tries to compensate, unlike that Spanish moron, I swear I once heard him ask what circumference was. It’s a wonder he got in,” Arthur sneered.  
Francis looked stunned and offended, turning around to face away from him.  
“Well this conversation has been nice, but I prefer not to hear people insult my best friends. I don’t know about you, but I don’t like to criticize people I don’t know. I hope you enjoy your book, Arthur,” Francis said, emphasizing the specific details.  
Walking away quickly, Arthur was left to think. Why did he feel guilty? He might have gone a little overboard, he thought. What was he even thinking? All he did was say the truth. Bloody emotional Frenchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to co-write or edit this, that would be great. I'm not very good at writing.  
> Helpful criticism is welcomed!


	3. Different Nights at the same time

Tossing and turning in bed, Francis layed, thinking about the day.  The silence had reached him, and his thoughts started running in the quiet. What did he do wrong this time? He was rude, but that's fine. He complimented that one girl's sweater when it didn't fit his aesthetic. He was too nice to the guy in his psychology class. He walked a bit less confident then he should have. He wore too much lipstick. He spoke to much. He cared too much. He felt too much. He was too much and yet wasn't enough. Wasn't enough to stand out. Wasn't enough to be important. He wasn't enough. Shut up!  
-  
Say something! Arthur felt like he should feel bad about how rude he was today, but, to be honest, he didn't really fucking care. He wanted to care, but wanting to care and caring are two different things. That was all he could muster up at the moment, so he stared at his ceiling. He felt empty, not sad, empty, like an emotionless pit. Why did he care?  
What was that?  
Just a car. Ignore your thoughts.  
One car honk. Two car honks. Three car honks.  
Train.  
Night was so pretty and quiet. He didn't have to think too hard, he could just count noises or think soft things. If he thought too much he would count, if he got tired of counting, he would think. A pleasent cycle really.

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for false hate between them. If you find any mistakes please tell me. Previously I put brown hair, but thanks to a comment I corrected it. I appreciate any helpful criticisms.


End file.
